GoAnimate Network (Revived)
Channels GoAnimate Network: is a television network, has a bunch of channels. The channels of the GoAnimate Network are: most known for becoming famous in various users' universes, that broadcasts stuff that are not captured. It is launched in May 4, 1990 (as GoAnimate Network) and is owned by GoAnimate Media (in the Republic of Guy), replacing Wabo TV. On 7:59:51 AM, Wabo TV's logo, and its ident, disappeared. After that, the 5-second countdown, with Eric walking for operating an "animating camera", appears. When the GoAnimate Network ident appears (with Kimberly), Eric (narrating) says a welcome message. After the full message, The GoAnimate Network's watermark appeared, and the very first program is Welcome to The GoAnimate Network, lasting 10 minutes only. On October 13, 2014 at 4pm, the Guyish feed ended broadcasting (in the Republic of Guy) and got replaced with The Second. GoAnimate Network later relaunched under a new frequency that was given to a terrestrial broadcast of the cable channel GoAnimate Network, which is now cable and satellite only. GoAnimate Network: The flagship channel. GoAnimate 2: An alternative channel for GoAnimate Network. GoAnimate Network +1: An flagship and alternative channel for GoAnimate Network. GoAnimate News Channel: The mainstream GoAnimate channel for the latest news highlights. Jared Channel: The flagship channel. Jared Channel 2: An alternative channel for the Jared Channel. GoAnimate Movie Channel: A channel like GoAnimate Network except it only airs movies. GoAnimate Kids: GoAnimate Kids airs Children's and series; especially original programming, that are aimed to a young audience, airing on Sundays from 6:00 AM to 5:00 PM. GoAnimate Comedy: A channel that airs reruns of stand up comedy shows and sitcoms. Unlike the regular GoAnimate Network, GoAnimate Comedy can air R-rated films (rated 18 in Guyish ratings) during the daytime hours. Orange Otter Network: An unrelated network and channel. GoAnimateNetwork.com / GoAnimateNetwork.co.uk: Online streaming for all Goanimate Network shows. Programming GoAnimate Network broadcasts the negotiations, The GoAnimate News at 6PM became the most watched program on GoAnimate Network, Series during between October 2013 and March 2014 are being Put on a Hiatus due to negotiations that GoAnimate Network got a 7 month strike for airing punishing shows. Because of that, they are replaced by some new series, which will, on March 2014,'' ''series usually last 30 minutes. Current shows GoAnimate Network broadcasts the negotiations, Put on a Hiatus due to negotiations that GoAnimate Network got a 7 month strike for airing punishing shows. The Face's Channel: Programming 1985 - 1987 * The Face's News 24 (Since: 1985 - 1987) * The Gawing Show (Comedy Shows: 1985 - 2013) as [[GoAnimate Kids]] * The Cartoon Classics Show (Comedy Shows: 1985 - 1993) as [[GoAnimate Kids]] The Face's Network: Programming 1987 - 1991 * Star Trek (Movies: 1987 - 2008) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (Cartoons and Movies: 1988 - 1995) * Star Trek: The GoAnimate (Animated and Movies: 1987 - 2009) * The Face's News 24 (Since: 1987 - 1991) * The Brian and Matt Show (Comedy Shows: 1988 - 2009) * GoAnimate: are Shows (Comedy Shows: 1989 - 1991) GoAnimate Network: Programming 1991 - 1996 * GoAnimate News (Since: 1991 - 1996) * The Brian Show (Comedy Shows: 1992 - 2004) * Comedy World (Comedy Shows: 1991 - 1999) * Eric and Brian (Comedy Shows: 1993 - 2002) * The Bodyguard and Brian Show (Comedy Shows: 1991 - 2004) 1996 - 2000 * The Eric Show (Comedy Shows: 1996 - 2001) * GoAnimate News (Since: 1996 - 2002) * The GoAnimate Show (Comedy Shows: 1996 - 2015) * Rosie & Ann and Matt: Show (Kids, Comedy Shows: 1998 - 2004) as [[GoAnimate Kids]] * GoAnimate News at 5 (Since: 1998 - 2005) as [[GoAnimate 2]] * The Matt Show (Cartoons, TV series: 1996 - 2005) as [[GoAnimate Kids] and GoAnimate 2] * David Smith Gets Grounded (Comedy Shows: 1998 - 2008) 2000 - 2005 Category:TV channels Category:Television Networks